


La Vie en rose

by JuggieBetts



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, But there's also angst, F/M, and fluff, but fluff comes out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuggieBetts/pseuds/JuggieBetts
Summary: Basically just a thought that went through my head for a long long time, and I fricken love the song La Vie en rose so I had to turn it into a bughead one shot.





	La Vie en rose

Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is La Vie en rose

Betty was twisting and turning nonstop. She couldn't sleep. She wouldn't. Not After tonight. Jughead didn't show up to school for 3 days in a row, and today she finally got to reach him on FaceTime and the problem was that he said he had a cold. She offered to come over and make him chicken soup, she knew how much he adored her cooking so Betty couldn't help but be surprised once he said he'd be fine. Sure Jughead's stubborn, but he would never turn down food. 

She brushed it off and they casually talked. She talked about how she would take care of his part of the blue and gold for him since he was sick, even after he insisted he could do it tons of times. She ended up giggling during their conversation more than she ever did, She loved talking with him.

But then it happened. Betty was watching Jughead smile, it was so rare of a sight to see, a genuine smile on his face. He had the slightest of dimples, and he had a perfect set of teeth that were shown during the smile. But then she watched it drop. She heard the front door of the trailer slamming shut, and FPs loud voice took over the room. Jughead jolted up.  
"Jughead! Where were you? You were supposed to clean the storage room if the Wyrm tonight!"  
"Crap Dad I'm sorry, I completely lost track of time-" he was up from the couch that he was laying on now, and Betty could see their conversation. She best thought to mute herself, she didn't want to interrupt if they heard her do something and remember her semi-presence. She felt as if she was snooping, but she told herself that if Jughead wanted her to hang up he'd do it himself before getting up, so perhaps this was just a small talk, and he'd be back to the phone soon.

FP was nodded his head nonstop at Jugheads words, tongue pushing his bottom lip from inside, grinning a smile that scared her. Jughead kept saying "I'm sorry, this won't happen again Dad I promise", but then FP had snapped, and he punched Jughead straight in the eye. Betty squealed and put her hand over her mouth, and tears started pooling around her eyes. FP started walking away, from the scene, and Jughead slid down to the ground, holding his hand over his eye. "You try doing that again boy! see what happens!". Betty sobbed historically, she couldn't control the tears. The Call ended, but she assumed it was because his phone died, due to the fact he was no where near the phone. 

Now she was laying in bed, listening to the pitter patter of the rain, tearing up again thinking of the image of her boyfriend in the state of laying on the ground, helpless, and hurt. She didn't admit it before to herself or anyone, but now she knew. She loved him. Than she heard faint knocks on her window. Betty immediately swung her legs out of her bed and ran towards the window; and there he was. She rushed to open the window for him and he crawled In, drenched in water from the rain, he was shivering. The blonde closed her window and looked at him, spotting his eye. She walked towards the raven haired boy she loved, and reached her hand out to the bruise but was careful touching it. "Juggie... oh my god" he looked down at her, and she brought him into a tight hug. He breathed her in, she smelt like artificial strawberries and coconut, his favourite smell in the world. 

"Juggie you're soaked and freezing... what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see you. I missed you, and talking with you was nice. I can leave soon, it'll be fine, I just had to do something with you today, wether it was a quick chat or a full on date. Anything"  
"Juggie, you're not leaving today. It's going to be raining all night, you don't have a car which means you walked her all the way from Sunnyside, and after what I saw earlier with you and your dad... the hell am I letting you leave me tonight."  
"Betty your mom-"  
"I don't care about her tonight. Now that off your jacket, beanie and jeans. I'm going to-" he cut her off  
"My jeans?"  
"Jug you're dripping with water. I'm going to leave your clothing out to dry, and your shirt should be fine under that jacket, so tomorrow you'll be able to wear dry clothing. Now I'm going to get you a towel, you can shower tomorrow so we don't wake my mom up."  
"Betty I don't know.."  
"Jughead, no. Don't even start with your stubbornness tonight. Now, do as I asked and get into bed. I'll be right back, try to stay quiet." She left without letting him respond, and he knew better than to argument with her so he did as he was asked, flushing awkwardly as he took off the jeans. 

Betty came back 7 minutes or so later, with a mug filled with hot chocolate and a towel on her arm. He smiled at her, and she crawled in to the bed and sat beside Jughead. She handed him the mug, and he gladly took it. "Thank you Betts, I love this. All of it. Being here with you,-he took a sip of the hot chocolate- the drink, being under the blankets in bed here with you. Thank you, Betty" He turned towards her, and she leaned in to press a soft kiss to him, gently sucking on his bottom lip. He tasted like chocolate, obviously, with a slight hint of cinnamon. She pulled away slowly and started drying off his hair with the towel. 

When Jughead was finished with the hot chocolate he placed the mug beside him on the nightstand, and Betty gently tugged him down to lay at the pillows instead of sitting up. She was changed in her pink tank top and pale blue shorts. She cuddled up beside him, holding onto his arm and buried her face in the crook of his neck, pressing a peck to the under of his jaw. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head, after kissing her temple. "Goodnight Juggie"  
"Good night, betts"

When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close I my eyes, I see La Vie en rose

Jughead woke up in the middle of the night to Betty crying in his shoulder, shaking. She was mumbling things he couldn't make out.  
"Betty? Betts....?" She was still sleeping, he could tell. She started shaking her a bit, in a attempt to wake her up, and he planted a few kisses on top of her head.  
"Betty baby, wake up"  
She jolted up, panting, and he pulled her down to him, her burying her face in his chest. He kept kissing her temple.  
"Shhhh Betty.... I'm right here, you're ok, you'll be fine, I've got you." He whispered that over and over again, and rubbing small circles on her back until he felt her shoulders relax. She looked up at him. "Juggie... it was horrible... you were laying there... and- and he wouldn't stop... you were..."   
he cut her off.  
"Betty, don't worry about it. If you don't want to say it then don't force yourself. She sniffled and sobbed, then looked at him. She was laying on top of him, her hands gripping his shirt inside her fists, noses inches from touching. She cupped his face and kissed him, almost as a way of gratitude but they both felt so much more in that small little motion. It was love, but neither admitted it to themselves. 

When their lips parted Betty rested her forehead on his, she smiled against his lips and he soon followed, and she put her head on his chest once again. "Sleep darling, I'm with you, I'll wake you if you're scared." And with that, she drifted off once more. 

When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom

Earlier that morning Betty and Jughead decided to take a walk together. Betty wanted to ask him what was happening with him, because yesterday it was clear he didn't have a cold, especially since he sounded completely fine by his voice, which meant his nose wasn't stuffed like he said it was. She wasn't mad at him for lying, she knew there was a reason, otherwise Jughead would never lie to her. 

Betty quietly went downstairs, careful to not wake her sister. She knew Alice and Hal were already at work, it was 9 am on a Saturday, which was the one day where her parents let her sleep in, as long as she woke up before 10. She went to the dryer and got Jughead's jacket and jeans, then crept back up stairs. She placed the clothing on her bed for him, and crawled over to him to give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled, and Betty rested her head on his shoulder. "I've got your clothes there," she looked towards his stuff on her bed "we can go for the walk whenever you're ready, but we haven't decided where we wanna go." Jughead stayed quiet for a good 7 seconds.  
"The playground."  
"What?"  
"Let's go to the playground!"  
"Juggie, we're not 9."  
"Yes but remember when we used to hang out there every single day? Right after school was out for the day we would go with Archie and play grounders, and he always ended up being 'it' because he was the last one to get the top of the park."  
She slightly laughed.  
"Yea..."  
"And then there was that one day, when we were 12 and it was just me and you, hanging out after you had a huge fit with your mom. That was the time you told me everything. You burst into tears and I hugged you, we were sitting on the top of park and you fell asleep against my chest, and I didn't want to wake you so I stayed in place, my 12 year old self was never that confused on how to respond, but I thought I was doing fine.."  
"You were, Juggie. My mother yelling at me in the end was nothing, I completely ignored it. I actually wanted to plant a kiss on your cheek that day, but that never happened because I didn't know what you'd think."  
He lowered his head and kissed her temple, resting his head on top of hers.  
"Ok Juggie. Let's go to the playground."

And when you speak angels sing from above everyday words, turn into a love song 

They walked hand in hand when they arrived at the park, then Betty let go of him and ran towards the exact same spot she and Jughead were talking about earlier. She skipped up the medal ladders, then looked back at him. "Come on Juggie!" And he went after her. 

She sat down cross legged on platform, and waiting for him to walk over. She smiled as he sat down in front of her, and she took his hand with both of hers.  
He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.  
"What is it betts?"  
"Juggie, what happened yesterday?"  
"Betty, I don't wa-"  
"No, Jughead. You don't get to do that, not right now. You lied to me about having a cold, and you never lie to me Jug. Then I watched you get swung at by your dad!" Her eyes started tearing up a bit again at the thought, so she shut them closed.  
"Betty.."  
"Jughead, please don't shut me out. I need to know what's happening. You know everything about me, and sometimes I feel like I know nothing of you."  
"Betty I would never shut you- listen, you know a lot more about me than anyone else, but there are some things I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to worry about me, or cry like this because of small things that happen to me."   
"Juggie that wasn't small!" Her eyes were opened again.  
"He hurt you! I don't want anyone hurting you! I will never stop worrying about you if keep doing this. You can't just not show up to school without explaining to me why. And you lied to me about not showing up after? I can't just- I won't-"  
He pulled her to him and she sat in his lap, still holding his hand, but now her arms were also wrapped around his.   
"I'll tell you, okay?"  
She nodded, nuzzling her face in his neck.  
"My dad was just in prison," she tensed up, and was about to jolt her head at him but he stopped her, bringing his free hand at her shoulder and squeezed her hand with his other that she's holding. He continued.  
"He went to court, and they let him out on probation. He was still furious, he had his serpent duties and probation wasn't an option for it. So he made me do it. He said if I wouldn't do it, there'd be problems. I didn't know how to react, so I did it. Yesterday though, I forgot. I got carried away in my writing, then you called so I got caught off track. I didn't think much of it, I thought I'd talk with you for ten minutes then I'd go, but again, I forgot. Then those 10 minutes turned into over an hour, and he came home. Then..." he swallowed.  
"Juggie.... I'm so sorry.. and I'm sorry for doing that."  
"Doing what Betty? You didn't do anything."  
"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have forgotten, and you wouldn't have gotten-"  
"Betty, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know, and I should've been more responsible."  
Betty pulled his hand towards her and kissed it, tucking it under her chin after. 

Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be, La Vie en rose.

"Juggie, I want you to stay with me."  
"Would do you mean Betty? You've got me."  
"No Juggie I meant I want you to live with me, in my bedroom. I want to see you at school again, and I don't want you to be miserable with your dad like that."  
"Betty that's crazy, your mom will kill me, and she'll never allow that."  
"I'll just sneak you then, you can sleep in my bed with me and keep your clothes under mine in my drawer, and your laptop I can keep in my backpack, she never snoops in there."  
"And what about my dad? He will-"  
Her voice turned hard and harsh."  
"I won't let him touch you. He won't dare."  
She looked up at him, though she couldn't make out his expression.  
"Juggie, I'm not letting you go back. Only to get your things, and I'll be coming with you. It's my turn to be protective." He looked away, but she brought his face back towards her with a hand.  
"Jug."  
"Betty I don't know..."  
"It's not a question, Jughead." He smiled at her and lowered his head to kiss her. They barely pulled away, lips ghosting against each other. Betty smiled, then only slightly moved her face away from his to look at him. His eyes fluttered open, and he stared at her.  
"Betty..?"  
"Hm?"  
"I... I love you."   
"What?" She was confused. Did he really just say that?  
"I love you, Betty."  
Then her mouth formed a smile again.   
"Really?" He gulped again  
"Yes."  
"I love you too, Jug"  
He smiled, a wider smile then she ever saw him posses, so she mirrored it. He pulled her in a kiss again, a more passionate one. Wow, she really loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Let me know what you thought, because I have a lot of ideas sort of like this so if you want more I got em ♥️


End file.
